Sakura and Naru's one year anniversary
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Request fic from ssvidel3! Sakura and Naru celebrate being together for one year. Yuri! (girl x girl) sex, language


This was a request story from** ssvidel3. **

This is Yuri! Meaning girlx girl.

**summary: **Sakura and Naru celebrate their one year anniversary.

**warning:** Sex (yuri girl on girl) language.

**~(A/N)~** This was a request, I've never done a yuri story before and it was pretty fun! :) I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Naru walked into her shared apartment with her girlfriend for a year, she smelled the food that was sitting on the table, she smiled and walked in kicking her shoes off.

"Hi baby!"Sakura said holding a two glasses of sake, Naru smiled and kissed her and took the cup.

"What's with the dinner?"she asked sitting.

"hm?"Sakura said, Naru smiled and thought quickly then gasped.

"Its been a year right!"she said.

"You're very smart."Sakura said, Naru smirked at Sakura who sat next to her.

They clinked their glasses and smiled at each other and ate their food, Naru telling Sakura about her training, then Sakura telling her about her shift at the hospital.

The clock chimed drawing them out of their light kisses, when it said it was 8pm, Sakura smiled and pulled Naru up, she giggled as Sakura led her to the bedroom and pushed her on the bed gently and kissed her lips and pushed Naru down on the bed and unzipped her orange and black jacket and pulled it off tossing it off the bed and pushed her girlfriends mesh shirt up and off, Naru smiled in the kiss and tugged at Sakura's zipper on her shirt and pushed the shirt off.

Sakura laid down on Naru gently and kissed her jaw and down to her neck and bit down making Naru cry out and arch as Sakura sucked on her skin making sure to leave a nice hickey that everyone could see. She finally pulled and gently licked the skin and purred, Naru smiled and panted her face was covered with a blush telling Sakura she was aroused and if that wasn't enough Sakura could smell her.

The strange thing with Naru is when she got aroused she released a scent that just made her delectable for everyone but she was all Sakura's.

Naru moaned and rocked on Sakura's leg gently, she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.

"You wanna cum?"she purred, Naru moaned and nodded her head, Sakura smiled and moved down, she unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them down her legs, Naru kicked them off and smiled as Sakura kissed her stomach gently and tugged her thong down her legs and stared at her shaven center, Naru panted with a dark blush on her face.

Sakura leaned up to her center and swiped her tongue up making Naru cry out and arch, Sakura smiled.

"Tasty."she purred and leaned in again and made another swipe, Naru arched up as Sakura rubbed her clit gently while licking her, Naru cried out and came squirting, Sakura smiled and licked her clean making Naru twitch slightly and pant.

"So cute."Sakura purred and began to gently and very lightly brush her finger over Naru's clit making her whine and twitch, her legs jumping slightly, she whimpered and moaned as Sakura smiled and continued to tease her girlfriend. Soon Naru was panting and crying out as she arched, Sakura used her

monster strength and kept Naru down on the bed.

"Please!"Naru cried out trying to struggle against her hold, tears sprung at her eyes as Sakura continued to gently tease her. Sakura bent down and showed Naru her tongue, she gasped and whimpered, Sakura's tongue glowed blue with chakra, she bent down and gently licked up, Naru screamed loudly as she came, Sakura smiled as her girlfriend squirted.

"So sexy."she said and sat up, Naru laid there shaking and panting hard, Sakura bent down and kissed her, Naru kissed back tasting her own juices, she broke the kissed and smiled.

"Now me."she purred and got up, she pulled her clothes off quickly and Naru smiled as Sakura laid over her in a 69 position, Naru leaned up and licked her clit and center gently making Sakura moan and wiggle. Naru kissed her clit gently then licked up gathering her juices that were leaking out slowly, Sakura moaned and gripped Naru's thighs as Naru licked her slit then jabbed her tongue inside her cunt, Sakura moaned and cried out.

Naru smiled as she felt her girlfriend quiver on her body then moaned as Sakura started to tease her again with her fingers while kissing her thighs.

Naru continued to lick at her girlfriends soaked center until Sakura screamed out and came, Naru smiled as her girlfriend squirted on her face.

"Cum for me baby."Sakura moaned and gently bit Naru's thigh making her jump and whimper a little. "You know you want to."she whispered and continued to lick her gently, Sakura smiled and slid two fingers into her girlfriends center making her whimper and cry out and arch. "You want to cum... do it..."she whispered.

"Fuck!"Naru yelped and came squirting again, she slumped down and panted hard, Sakura smiled and moved from over her and looked at Naru, her face glistening a little from her juices, Sakura's face was the same, she bent down and licked her cheek.

"You ready for the main part baby?"she purred, Naru whimpered and tried to control her breath.

Sakura got up and reached under the bed, Naru looked at her panting, she held a large strap on, Naru shook as she watched Sakura step into it, she pulled it on tight and smiled deviously at Naru.

"Ready?"she purred and crawled up on the bed with her, Naru gulped hard.

She gently rubbed the plastic tip on her drenched nether lips, Sakura bit her lip and slowly pushed into her girlfriend who panted hard and shook as Sakura sunk all the way to the hilt, Sakura smiled and pulled back a little and slammed back in causing Naru to arch and scream loudly.

Sakura smiled and began to slam into her hard, Naru screamed and moaned loudly as Sakura continued, Naru panted and gripped the sheets under her until her knuckles were white and she bit her lip tight and moaned.

"Baby.."Sakura whispered leaning in her face, Naru opened her eyes and looked at her. "Ready for a surprise?"she whispered, Naru moaned and nodded. "Vibrate."she said, Naru screamed loud as she came when the strap on started to vibrate inside her madly. Naru clawed at the bed moaning and crying out as Sakura thrust into her quickly.

Naru screamed out and came squirting, Sakura smiled and gently rubbed her clit making Naru arch up high and cum again, she slumped to the bed and shook in pleasure, her vision spinning around.

"Hey..."Sakura said pulling out of her, Naru moaned and looked at her through one eye panting. "I haven't cum yet..."she whined and laid down, Naru moaned and got up slowly, she positioned herself over Sakura and the dildo and sighed.

Sakura smiled and watched as Naru rubbed the tip on her lips and moaned a little and slammed down making Sakura moan as the strap on rubbed her clit as Naru began to bounce up and down on her.

She could hear the squelching noise, Sakura smiled and reached up and pinched her nipple, Naru threw her head back and moaned.

"Sexy..."Sakura purred, Naru smiled and bent down, she kissed Sakura and continued to bounce up and down causing Sakura to moan as well, finally Sakura screamed and came followed by Naru who slumped down on top of her girlfriend and shook in pleasure.

"You don't think you're done yet do you?"Sakura asked brushing her bangs back from her face, Naru moaned and shook, she sat up a little and tried to start moving up and down but couldn't, Sakura chuckled and gently rolled them over and pulled out, Naru moaned and opened her legs and arched up a little.

Sakura smiled and bent down, she kissed Naru's stomach and traced the barely visible seal on her stomach and smiled as Naru moaned and arched up to the pleasure, she smiled and thrust in making Naru arch up high and scream.

Sakura moaned and kept thrusting into her, she just barely over Naru's moans and screams hear their skin smacking together but also the wet sound from the toy.

"You love this don't ya?"she whispered and bit Naru's nipple gently, Naru moaned and cried out as she came again, Sakura moaned and came as well.

"Sakura I need more..."she moaned and pushed back.

"Tell me what you want?"  
"I want you to fuck me!"

"Where?!"she said smirking, Naru moaned and pushed her up at her.

"Take my ass!"she screamed, Sakura smirked and pulled out gently, she flipped Naru over and pushed her head down on the pillow and smirked.

"You asked for it."she purred and gently pushed into Naru's butt slowly, both their juices being enough lubricant, she slowly slid the toy all they way inside Naru making her moan and cry out, she pushed back against her and moaned.

"Please! Now!"Naru moaned, Sakura chuckled and pulled back slowly and slammed back in making Naru moan loudly in pleasure.

Sakura continued to thrust into Naru making her scream and moan her name, Sakura groaned and gripped Naru's hips as the girl laid on the bed drooling, her legs were covered in cum along with Sakura's.

Sakura could her the plastic hitting Naru's butt as she pushed in, she reached down and pinched Naru's clit making her jump a little and scream, she came again and slumped down flat, Sakura groaned and thrust in once more and came her self, she fell on top of Naru who groaned.

"Naru baby..."she said, Naru moaned and turned her head. "Take this toy off of me and put it on...screw me..."she said, Naru smiled and wiggled, she heard the toy make a _pop _as it came out of her, Naru flipped Sakura over and tugged the toy off of her and slid it on moaning as it brushed her sensitive clit, she pulled Sakura up and over on her stomach and slid into Sakura soaked center slowly teasing her making Sakura buck towards her, Naru giggled and held her hips still and pushed in all the way and smirked. "Vibrate."she said, Sakura screamed as the toy started to vibrate making Sakura scream and shake, Naru pulled back and started to thrust into her while the toy vibrated making sure to hit her g-spot every time, Sakura moaned and clawed at the bedsheets.

She loved taking Naru but she also loved when Naru took her, she could never guess what Naru would do in bed.

Suddenly she stopped moving, Sakura moaned and pushed back, she looked back and gulped as she saw Naru smiling her eyes glowing red, Sakura bit her lip and wiggled, Naru let a out a purr like growl and Sakura screamed as Naru began to thrust into her fast, Sakura gripped the sheets tight and gasped as chakra came out forming tails and wrapped around Sakura's breasts and tweaked her nipples. Another tail began to tickle her ass making her shake and push back, her set her head down and cried out, drool running down her chin as Naru continued to slam into her, Sakura screamed as she came causing Naru to moan and cum herself.

Sakura slumped down shaking as the tails continued to stroke her gently causing her to moan.

Naru gently pulled out, Sakura started to slump down on the bed but Naru grabbed her hips and kept her up, Sakura moaned as she felt the wet plastic tip rub at her puckered entrance, she bit her lip and moaned as the toy slid into her until Naru was pressed against her, Naru bit her ear making Sakura moan and pushed back.

Naru growled and sent a quick pace of in and out that accompanied by the sound of skin slapping, Sakura moaned and shook, she slid her hand down and started to play with her clit causing her to straighten and shake more.

Naru moaned as the toy bumped against her clit continuously, she reached around and pinched Sakura's breast causing her to bow her back, her head rested on the pillows as Naru smiled and continued to play with her nipples until Sakura straightened and screamed Naru's name loudly and cum, Naru moaned as Sakura came around the toy, Naru panted her eyes went back to normal and she slumped down against Sakura who panted.

They laid there for five minutes trying to catch their breath, Naru moaned as Sakura wiggled a little and the toy came out of Sakura, Naru peeked as Sakura gently turned her over and pulled the toy off of her and smiled.

"Nani?"she panted out.

"You didn't cum..."she said and smiled, Naru gasped and arched as Sakura gently bit her clit and slid two fingers into Naru's soaked center and stroked her g-spot, Naru screamed loudly as she came, Sakura chuckled as Naru's cum hit her face, she continued to lick her clit and scissor her gently, her walls shook and were tight around Sakura's fingers, Naru wiggled and struggled as she was teased still, Sakura chuckled then stopped, Naru cried out and arched up.

"Make me cum baby, then you can..."she said and moved to the bed and sat down and spread her legs open, Naru crawled over and began to lap as Sakura's soaked center, Sakura moaned and pushed against her gently, she pushed Naru's head closer, Naru smiled and stuck her tongue into her center and moved it around wildly causing Sakura to scream and arch up, she finally came and Naru blinked as her cum hit Naru's face.

Naru leaned her head on her thigh and gently licked at the skin, she gasped as Sakura moved a little and Naru moaned as Sakura's fingers entered her again and gently pumped into her, Naru copied her and both scissored each other gently.

Both moaned each others name loudly and slumped down, Naru moved a little and crawled up, she kissed Sakura gently and smiled.

"Happy anniversary..."Sakura pulled.

"Same to you..."Naru said and fell asleep on her girlfriend's chest, Sakura smiled and held her and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
